Tuesdays
by KittyBits
Summary: JJ and Garcia on one of their regular Tuesday coffees, but somethings different about JJ. JJ/Garcia-friendship, JJ/SC  Secret character . Mentions of infidelity.


**Sooo... This idea just kinda popped up in my head and I thought it was really rather sweet. So here it is.**

**Pairings: JJ/Secret persona**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CM or any of the characters in it (be they current or former). The only coffee I own is some instant that I keep for coffee-drinking company.**

* * *

Garcia glanced around the café and smiled when she spotted her friend sitting at a small table in the corner. She waved at her before ordering her 'half-caff' extra shot venti pump non-fat hold the whip Caramel Macciato'. JJ gave her a relieved smile when she finally joined her.

"I was almost expecting a call telling me that life came in the way." She had really been looking forward to seeing her old colleague and had gotten nervous when she hadn't arrived at time.

"It did – but not enough." She put her purse and coffee and gave JJ a pitying look. "How are you holding up Cherry Pie?" JJ shrugged.

"Good, I'm really rather good. Being a single mom isn't as bad as I had feared. And Will is still taking an interest in Henry's life, so it's really not that bad."

"I still can't believe he had an affair!" Garcia felt the anger build up at the thought of the stupid man with a silly accent who had broken her dear friends heart. JJ had talked to Garcia for almost an hour to convince her _not_ to add some unwelcome details to his CV. But she must admit that the blond woman in front of her looked good.

"I don't blame him. That new job took up a lot of my time, and to be honest... My feelings for him just... I don't know... kinda faded, you know?" Garcia nodded trying to put a finger on what exactly that was different about her friend.

"How's Henry holding up?"

"He's fine too. He's a bit confused about the whole shabang, but he's a being such a good boy." JJ took a sip of her Latte and looked at the cup in front of Garcia.

"Is that what I think it is?" She ask and looked at her curiously.

"The only blend I ever drink! But don't avoid the topic – we're talking about you!" JJ sighed when Garcia lit up and leaned closer to her and looked at her, eyes gleaming with a fierce determination. "You got laid!"

JJ almost choked.

"Don't try to deny it – I know that look!"

"How can you tell?" Garcia snorted.

"You might be an intelligent and attractive and _very successful_ media liaison Sweety, but I promise you – I know you better than you know yourself!" She smiled wickedly. "Now – spill the beans Honey. Who is it?"

JJ shifted in her chair and looked away uncomfortable. "I don't feel comfortable telling you that." Garcia lit up.

"Does that mean that I know him?"

JJ's head whipped back her eyes fixed on Garcia's face. She sighed a bit relieved when she noticed the look of pure curiosity on her friends face.

"Let's just say that I found something I never expected in someone I never expected." She said mysteriously and smiled at the groan Garcia let out.

"I can't believe that no one wants to tell me anything anymore!" JJ looked puzzled.

"What're you talking about?"

An excited smile spread on Garcia's face. "Ooh! Of course you wouldn't know that!" JJ arched a brow and waited for Garcia to enjoy the feeling of knowing something she didn't know. Garcia smiled smugly.

"Morgan's gotten a girlfriend!" Both of JJ's brows rose.

"Really?" Garcia nodded eagerly. "Who?"

"He wont tell!" Garcia complained in a pitiful whining voice. "I've tried everything! I even only discovered it by accident!" She rolled her eyes. "He called her at work and didn't expect me to notice. I can't believe it! I though I had raised him better than that – how could be forget my secret superpowers? I know _everything_ that's going on in the FBI-building! I'm feeling slightly disappointed in my Chocolate Thunder at the moment..."

JJ sipped her coffee listening to Garcia's rant her eyes raised in a curios look.

"Has he told anything about his girlfriend?" Garcia cocked a brow at her. "I wouldn't expect you to give up without getting to now just a bit about this mystery girl..."

Gracia smiled smugly. "This is what I'm talking about – you know what I'm capable of! But he didn't want to tell me anything. He only said that he hadn't been this happy for a very long time and that he thought he might actually love her." Garcia's eyes grew as her friend took another determined sip of her coffee her eyes fixed on the table. Was that... a blush... on her cheeks?

"Noooooooooooo! It's not... Is it?" Garcia's mouth was open wide to match her eyes.

JJ resembled a deer caught in headlights and they stared at each other for a very long couple of seconds.

**If you're not sure about what happened in the end just... review and I'll tell you.**


End file.
